<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ligeann rith ar shiul le cheile by sweetnpeachie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753725">ligeann rith ar shiul le cheile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetnpeachie/pseuds/sweetnpeachie'>sweetnpeachie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kuroken week 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Amnesia, Arranged Marriage, Background Relationships, F/M, Genderfluid Kozume Kenma, Getting Together, Infidelity, Jealous Kuroo Tetsurou, M/M, Multi, Royalty, Running Away</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:35:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetnpeachie/pseuds/sweetnpeachie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>after being placed in an arranged marriage with a lady from another kingdom, Kuroo is tasked with finding a unique flower but on his journey he develops a blossoming relationship with someone else, a faerie named Kenma guiding them</p><p>Day Seven: Realization</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kuroken week 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kuroken Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ligeann rith ar shiul le cheile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>its addressed in this but Kenma is genderfluid and presents as female / male depending on their hair length, Kuroo never verbally misgenders Kenma but when thinking about Kenma uses she / her when Kenma was identifying as a male (also im not saying short hair = male or long hair = female im simply using this as a way to identify Kenma's preferred gender)</p><p>also havent gotten to the realization part yet but hopefully I can update this and finish this story out how I want it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An expedition outside of their land for a delicate flower grown in only a certain area far out from their castle so their expedition is set for around a month’s journey, roughly two weeks to get close to the spot and back with two weeks to spend looking for the flower. No one has even seen it in person before it is that rare only in sketches in education books and passed down through tales, stories that tell of a blessed flower which brings good fortune.</p><p>Pinkish white centre flowering out into rich dark red petals and if someone was to decorate their wedding ceremony with these flowers, well there has been talk that they will be blessed with children chosen by God. Although it all sounds like absolute nonsense to Kuroo he still rounded up his men and readied the horses, collected their supplies before mapping out the journey over the month leading up to the wedding.</p><p>It was decided around about a year ago that Tetsurou Kuroo would be wed off to a neighbouring princess named Kiyoko Shimizu and granted she was an absolute sight to see, dark hair pooling at her waist and a slim figure that many women try to mirror. Not to be a hopeless romantic it was just despite being the eldest prince and heir to the throne, Kuroo wanted to meet someone on his own to fall in love with so their marriage could really mean something.</p><p>“Our marriage, your father and I, was arranged and we accepted our duty without complaint.”</p><p>Was his mother’s only response when he had brought up his grievances with the situation and he knew he had no right to complain, so many people had it worse than him and all he had to do with marry a pretty girl he had only met a few times before. However, when they went to the village Seer, he did not have good news to share with the Kuroo royal family, a black cloud surround the couple as their fertility expectations appear grim.</p><p>This is what had Kuroo forced out onto an expedition to retrieve a flower that may or may not actually exist just so he can calm the nerves of both families, let everyone know that they will both successfully carry on their lineage. Betting completely on a flowers ability to help his soon to be wife get pregnant felt uncomfortable and as if already he was letting down his wife, honestly the situation was messy, but his parents will hear nothing or his concerns.</p><p>“Let’s go men.”</p><p>Speaking in front of people was never his strong point and he actually felt like a fraud half the time, his younger brother all had a knack for commanding a crowd while all Kuroo had was the ability to make people laugh. Relating to the towns people was always so much easier then mingling with the rich folk in the castle, hearing children speak excitedly about a new game they have invented or the words of an old woman who has long lost her husband.</p><p>“Heard your father wanted to make a special addition to our search team?”</p><p>“More like forced himself, aunty is a mage and claimed that without the help of a fae we simply will not be able to find let alone retrieve this flower.”</p><p>“An odd condition but that’s fine because we happen to know a friendly neighbourhood faerie.”</p><p>Keeping him sane through all the mess would be his best friend Kotaro Bokuto whose family has led their armies for generations, despite being nothing like their own fathers they take after them enough to carry on the tradition of having the eldest sons be best friends. Speaking of the fae they currently seek the aid of a member of the high Seelie Court, a princess in her own right whose real name they aren’t allowed to speak of, so she’s referred to as Kozume.</p><p>Riding along a familiar trail from Kuroo’s youth they come to a stop aside a perfectly circular pond filled with healthy pink flowers and Lili pads covered in small bright green frogs, like a goddess rising out of the crystal-clear water is their faerie. Dressed down considerable given their usual attire in a simple white gown with a high collar and a diamond cut out at the chest, a slit running all the way up to her hip and covered in decorative golden chains across her bare shoulders.</p><p>“Your highness.”</p><p>“No need for formalities from someone of equal rank.”</p><p>The softness of her features and the milky white of her skin remind him of the childhood he only vaguely remembers in fragments, images here and there of noises or places that never stick in his mind for long enough. Golden eyes that sparkle like a thousand tiny bright stars captured and placed inside of her – literally not metaphorically, her eyes have no sclera, iris or pupil just an almost blinding ethereal beauty to them.</p><p>Lips plump and coated in the shiny juices of fruit the fair folk like to treat themselves with, naturally flushed cheeks covered in tiny flowers that represent the season they have entered into and these were beautifully bloomed sunflowers. As she left the water the liquid seeped from her clothing and on land she was as dry as the rest of them were, warm under the sun and beaming in all of her golden beauty.</p><p>“Word got to you of our journey and how we require your aid I hope?”</p><p>“I did receive word from your people, believe that I would not have agreed to do this for anyone but you, princeling.”</p><p>When Kuroo tried to argue that he was very much not a child and therefore not at all a young prince he was gifted with a look of sincere sadness from Kozume which took him by surprise, before he could question the look she was moving past him to the front of the group. Looking around before raising her fingers to her lips causing his attention to be brought there once more, awfully distracting as she let out an inaudible whistle.</p><p>A strong stallion came as summoned with a golden coat and long hair braided with pieces of jewellery and flowers woven through artistically, hooves that didn’t make a noise as it approached them at speeds they could never hope to achieve. Mounting the steed before gesturing for them to follow behind at a steady pace, he knows that his father would find dishonour in following someone but obviously the dishonour of no offspring seemed greater.</p><p>Maintaining a comfortable speed meant that Kuroo could still hear Bokuto at his side as they went over their plans once more, of course they both had it memorized as they do with any expedition, it is just habit to drill it into their heads. Hopefully they won’t come across obstacles like they warned once the journey trail was decided on, possible thieves and ex-army soldiers looking to cause people harm especially the wealthy.</p><p>His men along with himself are more than capable of handling whatever enemy comes their way but they were hoping to keep themselves safe and in one piece, nobody wanted to show up to the wedding missing limbs from a journey looking for a flower. Dishonourable, his father would say as if it was the only word he knows to say when it comes to his eldest son, oh how he knows his father’s wishes for a son that acts more like him – a controlling, deceitful prick.</p><p>“Princeling, when must you and your men rest?”</p><p>“Rest?”</p><p>“Well the sky has already began to darken, I assume your horses need a break as do you humans, a safe place to sleep and probably some food to keep you functioning.”</p><p>Looking upwards Kuroo finally notices how dark the sky is getting and if they don’t set up camp soon it would be an awfully unintelligent idea on his behalf, so he signals to his men to dismount in the next clearing. Wood gathered from nearby trees is enough for them to use in a fire pit, food cooking between them and liquor shared around, poured into their cups as if they had something to celebrate so early into their journey.</p><p>Next to him on the moss-covered log sits Kenma whose eyes shimmer and catch Kuroo’s attention with every glance, he had heard others in his group try to whisper quietly to themselves about how disturbing or disgusting the sight was. However, Kuroo simply could not share the sentiment as the eyes staring directly at him captivated him and almost had him missing what was said next, those pretty lips forming words.</p><p>“May I ask what you hope to achieve with this flower, even my people do not oft go in search of it.”</p><p>“Is it that special?”</p><p>“Potent when used in elixirs and beautiful when displayed at ceremonies but we do not usually have much need for it.”</p><p>“Oh, well my family worries and this is meant to abate those worries.”</p><p>As a prince everyone has to respect him or at least respect his position, lower their heads in his presence and carefully choose their words when conversing with him in fear of mis stepping and all but dying over a simple mistake. Now though as he speaks of his plans of marriage and the worries of their Seer, can see Kenma stare at him directly and nod her head respectfully, listening dutifully but not as if forcing herself to care for the words he says.</p><p>For the moment the night grew dark and his men all retreat under their blankets and the comfort of only partial warmth as the moon shines down at them, for miles you can only hear the chatter of the forest animals and not the grumbling or rich men in the streets. Croaking frogs and owls letting out their voice into the night air, a rewarding experience that he only get to experience at times like this out on journeys for one reason or another.</p><p>He was tired of going on journeys that ended in bloodbaths and putting their lives of the poor folk at risk as battles involving arrows with lit ends blazing with fire, or axes thrown haphazardly had a habit of affecting not only them but other people. Sleeping now being comforted by the fact that they are no threats of imminent battle let him rest a little easier than he usually can, lulled to sleep by a soft song Kenma began singing only loud enough to lull him.</p><p>In the morning they were woken under the gently warming sun to breakfast over the crackling fire and they all sleepily thanked their guest for serving up their food, warm porridge so easy to take from place to place and delicious when covered in honey, fruits or nuts. All of which she seemed to have collected while they were all still sleeping and neatly presented before them to chose from, it was clear she knew how to make food good.</p><p>“Once awake I imagine we continue our journey, princeling?”</p><p>“Yes, that is the plan, will you knock it off with the princeling thing though?”</p><p>Smiling cheekily as she got up from her kneeling position to walk over towards her horse, golden hair spilling down her back far longer then it had appeared yesterday, fluffy and barely dusting the tops of her exposed shoulder. Although Kuroo has always had a thing for girls with long hair the look she had yesterday didn’t disappoint either, gathering up their things and joining her over at the horses he could see butterflies gathering around her.</p><p>Faeries are known creatures in their world however it isn’t every day you meet one or get to talk to them so comfortably let alone one of such a high ranking, during this journey they would all be in close contact with Kenma and it felt like a gift. Coming into contact with a goddess blessing them all with her presence and she spoke to them all not down to them, praised things they did instead of criticising their actions just to make them all feel lesser than her.</p><p>Long flowing loose white dress blowing in the wind as they ride faster and harder than they had the day before, golden belt tightening the material and showing off her impressive figure that had the boys drooling over. Her ears, pointed and cute, were hidden by her hair the day before but as she tucked the long strand behind her ear, she showed them off, unusual to humans with rounded ears but there was a certain beauty to them.</p><p>“Do you men bathe, or will I be disgusted to find out you clean yourselves irregularly.”</p><p>“We can stop here for now because we are ahead of schedule, take care of the horses as well, men.”</p><p>“I do believe you’ve grown more confident in your commanding of men.”</p><p>The last comment seemed like an observation she was keeping to herself, as he turned to ask what she meant she had already disappeared from her horse and was down at the waters edge dipping her fingers in. As she removes her dress all the men simultaneously try to cover their eyes for her modesty and uncover their eyes out of pure lustful curiosity, a round peach like butt topped with tiny dimples at the small of her back.</p><p>Gathering around as Kenma ventures further into the water long golden hair shortening into the fluffy bob that it had been yesterday, turning around they noticed while still a soft chest it wasn’t female, and their face almost imperceptibly looked more masculine. Now everyone did cover their eyes as if they were burnt by the sudden image except for Kuroo who continued walking, removing clothes as he made his way down.</p><p>“Excuse me if this sounds rude your highness but do you change your gender?”</p><p>“Depending on how I feel, yes, it’s fluidity moves like water and I simply mirror how I feel physically.”</p><p>“Yesterday then?”</p><p>“Although it may be harder for humans to identify most physical changes, you can tell based on the length of my hair how I present.”</p><p>“I sincerely apologize for our behaviour yesterday then.”</p><p>“None of you said anything to offend me or with any ill intent.”</p><p>“Our hearts acted differently and our minds incorrectly though and for that I hope we can have your forgiveness.”</p><p>“See that politeness of yours never ceases to amaze me, I accept your apology and let us take this as a learning experience.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://t.co/oYvjcjfzmY">Check out my Twitter</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>